89 DMZ 2010's Music Playlist (2020-Present)
These are the Complete Music Playlist Tracks or Songs from the Recent Year from from the late 2010s (See: 89 DMZ 2010's Music Song Playlists (2010-2019)) and Current Music Playlist which is heard everyday on DZMZ and Wave 91.5 and most (or some) of the playlists/songs is/are also heard on 87.5 FM1, Jam 88.3, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, Monster RX 93.1, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 979 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, Z 100,101.1 Yes The Best, 102.7 Star FM, 103.5 K-Lite, Q105, 106.7 Energy FM, 107.9 Hit FM and 107.9 Win Radio List of 2020's and current music songs: Current Music (2020-Present) *''Yummy'' - Justin Bieber *''Get Me'' - Justin Bieber feat. Kehlani *''Yummy (Remix)'' - Justin Bieber feat. Summer Walker *''Intentions'' - Justin Bieber feat. Quavo *''Changes'' - Lauv *''Tattoos Together'' - Lauv *''One Beer'' - HARDY feat. Lauren Alaina and Devin Dawson *''Diamonds'' - Morgan Evans *''Alone, Pt. II'' - Alan Walker and Ava Max *''Hold On'' - Martin Garrix and Matisse & Sadko feat. Michel Zitron *''All Night Long'' - Jonas Blue and RetroVision *''AMEN'' - Micah Tyler *''Great Things'' - Phil Wickham *''The Father's House'' - Cory Asbury *''Eleven'' - Khalid *''Know Your Worth'' - Khalid *''Know Your Worth'' - Khalid and Disclosure *''Conversations In The Dark'' - John Legend *''Gotta Get It'' - Macc Dundee feat. Kemo *''Sinning With You'' - Sam Hunt *''After A Few'' - Travis Denning *''This Bar'' - Morgan Wallen *''Pretty Heart'' - Parker McCollum *''Toss A Coin To Your Witcher'' - Jonny Lovato *''Living For The Music'' - Brett Oosterhaus and Debby Holiday *''Alive'' - Joey Suarez *''Christ Be Magnified'' - Cody Carnes *''21 Years'' - tobyMac *''The Same Jesus'' - Matt Redman *''Alive & Breathing'' - Matt Maher feat. Elle Limebear *''The Story'' - Conan Gray *''What A Man Gotta Do'' - Jonas Brothers *''Walls'' - Louis Tomlinson *''Always You'' - Louis Tomlinson *''Habit'' - Louis Tomlinson *''FML'' - Arizona Zervas *''Anything She Says'' - Mitchell Tenpenny feat. Seaforth *''Ordinary Man'' - Ozzy Osbourne feat. Elton John *''In Your Eyes'' - Robin Schulz feat. Alida *''2 Hearts'' - Sam Feldt and Sigma feat. Gia Koka *''Famous For (I Believe)'' - Tauren Wells and Jenn Johnson *''Close'' - Tauren Wells feat. Steven Furtick *''Citizen Of Heaven'' - Tauren Wells *''Golden'' - Cory Wong feat. Cody Fry *''Gold'' - JW Francis *''This Land (Remix)'' - Gary Clark Jr. feat. The Roots *''What if I told you that I love you'' - Ali Gatie *''Thinking 'Bout You'' - Dustin Lynch feat. Lauren Alaina *''Famous'' - Adam Doleac *''Does To Me'' - Luke Combs *''Falling In Love'' - Dennis Kruissen feat. Andrew Langston *''Greenlights'' - Krewella *''Therapy'' - Duke Dumont *''Keep It Simple'' - Matoma and Petey feat. Wilder Woods *''Turn Your World Around'' - Bimbo Jones and Thelma Houston *''Anthem'' - Connor Bvrns, Bonn *''Amor Tumbado'' - Natanael Cano *''Rumor (Glover Mix)'' - Lee Brice *''Can't Go To Church'' - Mitchell Tenpenny *''And It's Still Alright'' - Nathaniel Rateliff *''Japanese Denim'' - Daniel Caesar *''It's OK To Be Black'' - Jac Ross *''Get Your Wish'' - Porter Robinson *''Lonely'' - Joel Corry *''Miracles'' - Colton Dixon *''Reckless Paradise'' - Billy Talent *''I Don't Wanna Dance'' - Shawn Hook *''Yes & No'' - David Dunn *''No Judgement'' - Niall Horan *''Fallin' All In You'' - Shawn Mendes and Ed Sheeran *''Honest'' - San Holo feat. Broods *''I Want It All'' - Julio Mena *''Level Up'' - Josh Alexander *''always, i'll care'' - Jeremy Zucker *''Wrong Direction'' - Hailee Steinfeld *''All I Want'' - Olivia Rodrigo *''I Don't Search I Find'' - Madonna *''I Hate Me Too'' - Eda Green *''Pieces'' - Avery Raquel *''Underdog'' - Alicia Keys *''A Sweeter Place'' - Selena Gomez feat. Kid Cudi *''Rare'' - Selena Gomez *''Vulnerable'' - Selena Gomez *''Dance Again'' - Selena Gomez *''Crowded Room'' - Selena Gomez and 6LACK *''Ring'' - Selena Gomez *''You Should Be Sad'' - Halsey *''Still Learning'' - Halsey *''Somebody Like That'' - Tenille Arts *''What Love Looks Like'' - Elle Limebear *''Girl In The Mirror'' - Sophia Grace feat. Silentó *''Perfectly Loved'' - Courtnie Ramirez *''Love Me Wrong'' - Allie X feat. Troye Sivan *''Evil Twin'' - Meghan Trainor *''Nice To Meet Ya'' - Meghan Trainor feat. Nicki Minaj *''Girls Night Out'' - Debbie Gibson *''Get Back To Love'' - Kris James *''Simmer'' - Hayley Williams *''Leave It Alone'' - Hayley Williams *''On Somebody'' - Ava Max *''Anyone'' - Demi Lovato *''Me Gusta'' - Shakira and Anuel AA *''He Loves Me'' - Brittany Howard *''Only The Young'' - Taylor Swift *''Physical'' - Dua Lipa *''First Man'' - Camila Cabello *''Bring My Flowers Now'' - Tanya Tucker *''Cuz I Love You'' - Lizzo *''la'' - Kelsea Ballerini *''You Tried It'' - Coline Creuzot *''Love Hangover 2020'' - Diana Ross *''Ordinary'' - Hannah Kerr *''Not So Bad'' - Anna Burch *''So Will I'' - Beckah Shae *''Birthday'' - Anne-Marie *''Let's Be Friends'' - Carly Rae Jepsen *''Sad Tonight'' - Chelsea Cutler *''The Weekend (Funk Wav Remix)'' - SZA and Calvin Harris *''stupid'' - Tate McRae *''Easy Way'' - Deborah Cox *''Good Time Girl'' - Sofi Tukker feat. Charlie Barker *''Good Man'' - Hilary Roberts *''Personal Jesus'' - Michelle Kash *''Peace Be Still'' - Hope Darst *''Honeybee'' - The Head And The Heart *''My Stick'' - Bad Lip Reading *''Trial By Fire'' - Saul *''Stars About You'' - 5WEST *''There Is Nothing Our God Can't'' - Passion *''King Of Glory'' - Passion *''Enough'' - Social Club Misfits feat. Austin French *''I Know'' - Big Daddy Weave *''My Arms'' - LEDGER *''It's Gonna Get Better'' - Stars Go Dim *''I Can Hardly Speak'' - Bombay Bicycle Club *''Neither Would I'' - S-X *''Wherever You Are'' - Kodaline *''Stop This Flame'' - Celeste *''Older'' - Shallou and Daya *''Lost In Yesterday'' - Tame Impala *''Full Circle'' - Five Finger Death Punch *''Livin' For The Weekend'' - Fitz And The Tantrums *''Fool'' - Dan Luke And The Raid *''Texas Sun'' - Khruangbin and Leon Bridges *''Hold On To Memories'' - Disturbed *''Kings'' - Clint Lowery *''Way Maker'' - Mandisa *''Stress'' - Tycho *''Say Say Say'' - DANSU *''Summer Salt'' - Fire Flower *''Enough'' - Social Club Misfits *''Paranoia'' - Tenth Avenue North *''Kraazy'' - Likybo *''Leaving Love Behind'' - Zac Brown Band *''Deleter'' - Grouplove *''Colors'' - Black Pumas *''Black Madonna'' - Cage The Elephant *''Shakin' Off The Rust'' - The Blue Stones *''Scumbag'' - Goody Grace feat. blink-182 *''Shine A Little Light'' - The Black Keys *''Popular Monster'' - Falling In Reverse *''Godspeed'' - Alter Bridge *''Phase'' - Pinegrove *''Older'' - Shallou with Daya *''24 Hours'' - Georgia *''Road'' - Lane 8 feat. Arctic Lake *''Blessing I Can't See'' - Building 429 feat. Brooke DeLeary *''So Alive'' - The Young Escape *''Bedroom'' - Yungatita *''Need Your Love'' - Tennis *''How To Forgive'' - Tennis *''Turning Up (R3HAB Remix)'' - ARASHI and R3HAB *''Nobody Compares to You'' - Gryffin feat. Katie Pearlman *''Me & You Together Song'' - The 1975 *''Forever Yours'' - Kygo, Avicii and Sandro Cavazza *''Some Kind Of Disaster'' - All Time Low *''Let Me Down Slow'' - New Hope Club and R3HAB *''I Will Run'' - Exalt Worship *''Next To You'' - Little Big Town *''Pick Her Up'' - Hot Country Knights feat. Travis Tritt *''Cheatin' Songs'' - Midland *''Dance Of The Clairvoyants'' - Pearl Jam *''Oh Yeah!'' - Green Day *''Take the Money and Crawl'' - Green Day *''Set Me Free'' - Avenged Sevenfold *''I Want More'' - KALEO *''Break My Baby'' - KALEO *''I Just Wanna Shine'' - Fitz And The Tantrums *''The In-Between'' - In This Moment *''Feel The Way I Want'' - Caroline Rose *''Closer To The Sky'' - The Glorious Sons *''Another Life'' - Motionless In White *''Sever'' - Red *''Love (Won't Let Go)'' - We Are Messengers *''The Sound Of Freedom'' - JJ Weeks *''I Know'' - Big Daddy Weave *''Pineapple'' - Clesto feat. Kasikah *''On Your Knees'' - Goodnight Goodbye *''Paper Cup'' - Real Estate *''Safe'' - Neon Feather *''She Moves'' - Sezairi *''I Hate LA'' - Hot Chelle Rae *''Broken Boy'' - Cage The Elephant *''Unforgettable'' - Godsmack *''Fine Wine & Hennessy'' - Afro B feat. Slim Jxmmi *''Hypnagogic (I Can't Wait)'' - Love Regenerator *''More Than OK'' - R3HAB x Clara Mae x Frank Walker *''Blue Monday'' - Above & Beyond *''American Beauty'' - Alya *''Love Moved First'' - Casting Crowns *''I'm Leaning On You'' - Crowder feat. Riley Clemmons *''Everything Has Changed'' - Best Coast *''circle the drain'' - Soccer Mommy *''Call Me'' - Empress Of *''React'' - Pussycat Dolls *''Frequency 75'' - DJ Snake *''Sunday Best'' - Surfaces *''loneliness for love'' - lovelytheband *''Our Love'' - Incubus *''Let's Fall In Love For The Night'' - FINNEAS *''By And By'' - CAAMP *''I Don't Wanna Lie'' - Yola *''Can You Hear Me'' - Korn *''Fire Under Water'' - Ghost Hounds *''You Broke My Heart Again'' - Teqkoi and Aiko *''Never Come Back'' - Caribou *''Outer Sunset'' - Tycho *''Anything For You'' - Rosabel feat. Tamara Wallace *''Money'' - Klaas *''Count Me In'' - Switch *''You've Always Been'' - Unspoken *''Die Knowing'' - Royal Tusk *''Pretty Girls'' - Bad Child *''Do U Wanna'' - Porches *''I Feel Alive'' - TOPS *''Hold On'' - Little Dragon *''Around The Sun'' - Poolside feat. Amo Amo *''20/20'' - Lil Tjay *''THIEVES'' - KOTA The Friend *''VOLVO'' - KOTA The Friend *''Monday'' - KOTA The Friend *''NDA'' - Raz B *''Money'' - K. Michelle *''Last Time I Checked'' - K. Michelle *''U Played'' - MoneyBagg Yo feat. Lil Baby *''Protect Da Brand'' - MoneyBagg Yo feat. DaBaby *''Federal Fed'' - MoneyBagg Yo feat. Future *''Real Luv'' - MoneyBagg Yo feat. Summer Walker *''1 2 3'' - MoneyBagg Yo feat. Blac Youngsta *''Speak 4 Em'' - MoneyBagg Yo *''Bad Vibe'' - Quando Rondo feat. A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie and 2 Chainz *''Safest'' - Quando Rondo feat. Lil Durk *''Perfect Timing'' - Quando Rondo *''101'' - Quando Rondo *''Carefree'' - Mick Jenkins *''The Light'' - Mick Jenkins feat. EarthGang *''Different Scales'' - Mick Jenkins *''WWF'' - Sada Baby *''Baklava'' - Sada Baby feat. G Herbo *''SB5'' - Sada Baby and Lil Yachty *''Pressin'' - Sada Baby feat. King Von *''Big Eastside'' - Sada Baby *''Red Light'' - Tee Grizzley *''Active'' - Novelist *''Savage'' - Mist *''Falcons Hawks Braves'' - 2 Chainz *''Virgil Discount'' - 2 Chainz feat. Skooly *''Dead Man Walking'' - 2 Chainz feat. Future *''Flick It Up'' - Reason feat. Bas, Junii and Jah The Great *''Valentino (Remix)'' - 24kGoldn feat. Lil Tjay *''Whole Lotta Money'' - AB *''Home From The N.O'' - AB feat. YDtheBest *''Running On E'' - AB feat. YDtheBest *''Bad Decisions'' - AB feat. Sean Kingston *''Official'' - AB *''Beach Ballin''' - Yung Pinch feat. blackbear *''Disrespect'' - Wiley *''The Game'' - Wiley *''Eediyat Skengman'' - Wiley *''Eediyat Skengman 2'' - Wiley *''Eediyat Skengman 3'' - Wiley *''Sizes'' - Wiley *''Mazza'' - Wiley feat. Scrufizzer *''Back 2 Back'' - Wiley feat. D Double E *''Still Crippin'' - BlocBoy JB *''Build Something'' - Eric Bellinger *''Agree 2 Disagree'' - Eric Bellinger feat. La'Myia *''One Time'' - Salaam Remi feat. Akon *''Say It Loud (Everybody Black Re-Flip)'' - Salaam Remi and Cee-Lo Green *''So High'' - Jaylien feat. Marc E. Bassy *''Disappointed'' - Stormzy *''Still Disappointed'' - Stormzy *''13LOOD 1N + 13LOOD OUT'' - Denzel Curry feat. AK, ZillaKami, Xavier Wulf and Ghostmane *''DIET_'' - Denzel Curry *''So.Incredible.pkg'' - Denzel Curry *''Pyro (leak 2019)'' - Denzel Curry *''Me In 20 Years'' - Moses Sumney *''Scooter'' - Ripdee feat. Freddie Gibbs and Cash Lansky *''Loyal (Remix)'' - Duwap Kaine *''Carmen'' - Lady Leshurr *''Crab Cakes'' - Your Old Droog feat. Prodigy *''Ni's Message'' - M Huncho *''Do You'' - Knxwledge *''Hello Freestyle (Pt. 4)'' - IDK *''WRONG WIT ME (HOT)'' - Pardison Fontaine *''G County Freestyle'' - YBN Almighty Jay *''Ooouuu'' - YBN Almighty Jay feat. Blac Youngsta *''Rich Dreams'' - FBG Duck *''Join Me'' - Olivia *''Love Em Leave Em'' - Amindi feat. Kari Faux *''We Outside'' - Uncle Murda feat. Que Banz *''Freedom'' - Uncle Murda feat. Jadakiss, Benny The Butcher and Que Banz *''Never Scared'' - Lil Mosey feat. Trippie Redd *''Blueberry Faygo'' - Lil Mosey *''No More Robbing'' - D Block Europe *''Juicy'' - Young Dolph *''Them People'' - Yella Beezy *''Dr. Bird's'' - Griselda *''Cruiser Weight Coke'' - Griselda *''Diamonds'' - Megan Thee Stallion and Normani *''B.I.T.C.H'' - Megan Thee Stallion *''The Box Freestyle (Roddy Ricch Remix)'' - Fredo Bang *''Ice Age'' - Uno The Activist *''Good News'' - Mac Miller *''Everybody'' - Mac Miller *''I Can See'' - Mac Miller *''Hand Me Downs'' - Mac Miller *''Woods'' - Mac Miller *''Blue World'' - Mac Miller *''Circles'' - Mac Miller *''Complicated'' - Mac Miller *''Hand Me Downs'' - Mac Miller *''Surf'' - Mac Miller *''That's On Me'' - Mac Miller *''Once A Day'' - Mac Miller *''Hands'' - Mac Miller *''Gang Sh*t'' - Yxng Bane *''Faith In My Killy'' - Yxng Bane, Nafe Smallz, Blade Brown and Skrapz *''World War III'' - Cadell *''Morado'' - J Balvin *''Sum 2 Prove'' - Lil Baby *''Life Is Good'' - Future feat. Drake *''Guilty Conscience'' - 070 Shake *''All Business'' - Hit-Boy feat. Benny The Butcher *''Hella Neck'' - DJ Carnage feat. Tyga, Takeoff and Ohgeesy *''Wild Youngster'' - Nez feat. ScHoolboy Q *''BURNT OUT'' - Germ *''Tonight'' - OT Genasis *''Harley'' - Doja Cat *''Boss Bitch'' - Doja Cat *''Slap Da Sh*t Outcha'' - Redman *''Zugga'' - Redman *''Rocket To Da Moon'' - Vybz Kartel *''Product Of The Ghetto'' - Stylz & Wells feat. Nipsey Hussle, Just Liv and Rezee *''Blue Strips'' - Shad Da God feat. Lil Keed *''Look At They Face'' - Key Glock *''Mr. Glock'' - Key Glock *''I'm Just Sayin''' - Key Glock *''1997'' - Key Glock *''Real Rappers Rap'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Speed Me Up'' - Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Lil Yachty and Sueco The Child *''Chappelle's Show'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. AD *''Vanity Fair'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Dracula'' - The Underachievers *''Ascend'' - XV *''What's The Move'' - Street Bud *''Insomniac'' - Lords Of The Underground *''My Fancy Free Future Love (Tom Misch Remix)'' - Common and Tom Misch *''Blow'' - Luke James *''traveling'' - Luke James feat. Big K.R.I.T. *''Demons & Devils'' - Casanova feat. Fivio Foreign and Smoove L *''Not Playin'' - Valee *''Thug Motivation'' - Rod Wave *''Green Light'' - Rod Wave *''World Government'' - Vybz Kartel *''Somewhere'' - The Blaze feat. Octavian *''Eve'' - Rapsody feat. PJ Morton *''Afeni'' - Rapsody *''A 100 Clip'' - Cassidy *''BUSSIT'' - Ari Lennox and Dreamville *''Still Up'' - EarthGang, Reason and Dreamville *''Swivel'' - EarthGang *''Playoff'' - Lil Wayne feat. Poppy H & Corey Henry and The Treme Funktet *''I Do It'' - Lil Wayne feat. Big Sean and Lil Baby *''Mahogany'' - Lil Wayne *''Sights and Silencers'' - Lil Wayne feat. The-Dream *''Line Em Up'' - Lil Wayne *''Know You Know'' - Lil Wayne feat. 2 Chainz *''Bling James'' - Lil Wayne feat. Jay Rock *''Mama Mia'' - Lil Wayne *''Funeral'' - Lil Wayne *''Dreams'' - Lil Wayne *''I Don't Sleep'' - Lil Wayne feat. TakeOff *''Bing James'' - Lil Wayne feat. Jay Rock *''Stop Playin With Me'' - Lil Wayne *''Trust Nobody'' - Lil Wayne feat. Adam Levine *''Clap For Em'' - Lil Wayne *''Not Me'' - Lil Wayne *''Ball Hard'' - Lil Wayne feat. Lil' Twist *''First Day Out'' - Yak Gotti *''Used To Look Up To You'' - Nick Cannon *''Ion Know Nothin Remix'' - Drakeo The Ruler feat. ALLBLACK, G Perico and Ohgeesy *''Overcame'' - Mozzy *''Beep'' - Ant Clemons *''Sauce Mafia'' - Peso Peso feat. Sauce Walka and Ohgeesy *''Numb/Bipolar'' - Young M.A *''Sober Thoughts'' - Young M.A *''2020 Vision'' - Young M.A *''Voices In My Head'' - Calboy *''DEAD$'' - Calboy *''The Box Freestyle'' - Calboy *''Bring 'Em Out (Freestyle)'' - Calboy *''Make No Sense'' - YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''Fine By Time'' - YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''Knocked Off'' - YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''Relax'' - T3 feat. Illa J and Frank Nitt *''All Cap'' - Foolio *''Amnesia'' - Bas feat. Ari Lennox and Kiddominant *''Fried For The Night'' - Tokimonsta feat. EarthGang *''Christopher Walking'' - Pop Smoke *''Foreigner'' - Pop Smoke feat. A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie *''Shake the Room'' - Pop Smoke feat. Quavo *''Mannequin'' - Pop Smoke feat. Lil Tjay *''Get Back'' - Pop Smoke *''Dior'' - Pop Smoke feat. Gunna *''Slide Remix'' - H.E.R. feat. Pop Smoke, Chris Brown and A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie *''Sometimes'' - H.E.R. *''Comfortable'' - H.E.R. *''War Baby'' - Roddy Ricch *''Money Talk'' - Rich The Kid feat. YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''Future Bright'' - Rick Ross feat. Bryson Tiller *''Me N Ur Ghost'' - Blackbear *''Black Qualls'' - Thundercat feat. Steve Lacy and Steve Arrington *''Overcomer'' - Royce Da 5'9" feat. Westside Gunn *''I Don't Age'' - Royce Da 5'9" *''Upside Down'' - Royce Da 5'9" feat. Benny The Butcher and Ashley Sorrell *''B***h, Park Backwards'' - Pouya feat. Boobie Lootaveli *''Get Money (Take Money)'' - Pouya and Boobie Lootaveli *''Ei8ht Mile'' - DigDat feat. Aitch *''Stainless Steel'' - DigDat feat. Tee Grizzley *''Big Drip'' - Ufo361 feat. Future *''Different Shoes'' - Novelist *''Pay What Is Owed'' - Novelist *''Thin Line'' - Blac Youngsta *''Darkness'' - Eminem *''Godzilla'' - Eminem feat. Juice WRLD *''Yah Yah'' - Eminem feat. Royce Da 5'9", Q-Tip, Black Thought and Denaun Porter *''Lock It Up'' - Eminem feat. Anderson .Paak *''Those Kinda Nights'' - Eminem feat. Ed Sheeran *''Unaccommodating'' - Eminem feat. Young M.A *''You Gon' Learn'' - Eminem feat. Royce Da 5'9" and White Gold *''Leaving Heaven'' - Eminem feat. Skylar Grey *''Premonition (Intro)'' - Eminem *''In Too Deep'' - Eminem *''Marsh'' - Eminem *''No Regrets'' - Eminem feat. Don Toliver *''Lock It Up'' - Eminem feat. Anderson .Paak *''Stepdad'' - Eminem *''Never Love Again'' - Eminem *''Farewell'' - Eminem *''Little Engine'' - Eminem *''I Will'' - Eminem feat. KXNG Crooked, Royce da 5'9" and Joell Ortiz *''Alfred (Interlude)'' - Eminem *''Big Black Truck'' - J.I.D *''A Muse'' - dvsn *''Uptown II'' - Meek Mill feat. Farruko *''Letter To Nipsey'' - Meek Mill feat. Roddy Ricch *''Believe'' - Meek Mill feat. Justin Timberlake *''First Place'' - Polo G and Lil Tjay *''Do Dat'' - Stunna 4 Vegas feat. DaBaby and Lil Baby *''Change My Life'' - Stunna 4 Vegas feat. Blac Youngsta *''Lou Will'' - Stunna 4 Vegas *''Hella Neck'' - Carnage feat. Ohgeesy, Tyga and Takeoff *''IDKW'' - Rvssian feat. Swae Lee, Young Thug and Shenseea *''Gutter Rainbow'' - Boaz feat. Wiz Khalifa *''Forever Valentine'' - Charlie Wilson *''NO RAP KAP'' - Kodie Shane feat. Trippie Redd *''The Pines'' - 070 Shake *''P*$$y Fairy (OTW)'' - Jhene Aiko *''Still Dreamin''' - Dreamville feat. J.I.D, Lute , 6LACK and Ari Lennox *''No Chorus'' - Dreamville feat. Bas, Guapdad 4000, Buddy and Dreezy *''The Hottest'' - Jaden *''Vest Up'' - Fredo Bang *''Chef It Up'' - Raekwon *''Outdone'' - Tech N9ne *''Numb'' - Brianna Cash feat. Tory Lanez *''Details'' - Jacob Latimore feat. Calboy *''Real Love'' - Jacob Latimore *''You And Me'' - Yelawolf *''It's Complicated'' - GARREN *''Not That Serious'' - Rayven Justce feat. Guapdad 4000 *''No Sweat'' - Jessie Reyez *''Love In The Dark'' - Jessie Reyez *''Buggin'' - Madlib and Oh No *''Bad Moves'' - DJ Durel feat. Quavo and Rich The Kid *''Cause A Commotion'' - Bugzy Malone feat. Skip Marley *''NBA Street Vol. 2'' - Teejayx6 *''Explaining The Bars'' - Teejayx6 *''New Scheme'' - Teejayx6 *''Last Sniff'' - Wilma Archer feat. MF Doom *''Wanted'' - Pries *''I Had A Dream'' - Mysonne *''Cotton Mouth'' - DDG *''I'm Ok'' - Z-Ro *''How I Feel (Remix)'' - Skooly feat. NoCap and Quando Rondo *''Speed Demon Freestyle'' - Boldy James *''Surf & Turf'' - Boldy James feat. Vince Staples *''S.N.O.R.T.'' - Boldy James feat. Freddie Gibbs *''What's Poppin'' - Jack Harlow *''Fly'' - D Smoke feat. Davion Farris *''No Commas'' - D Smoke *''Top Of The Morning'' - D Smoke *''Real Body'' - D Smoke feat. Ari Lennox *''Gaspar Yanga'' - D Smoke feat. Snoop Dogg *''Red Vans'' - The Colleagues feat. Freddie Gibbs *''Death Of A Traitor Freestyle'' - Octavian *''IDGAF'' - Rico Nasty *''City Blues Remix'' - TOBi feat. The Game *''Bullshit'' - Jay Worthy feat. Kamaiyah *''Bellin'' - Jay Worthy feat. Boogie *''Decisions'' - Curren$y *''Gambling Shack'' - Curren$y and DJ Fresh feat. T.Y. *''Trust'' - Alina Baraz *''9 Times Out Of 10 (Remix)'' - Big Havi feat. Lil Baby *''Poison'' - Sherwood Marty *''H.O.E. (Heaven On Earth)'' - Yo Gotti *''More Ready Than Ever'' - Yo Gotti *''Dopechella'' - Yo Gotti feat. Rick Ross *''Like That'' - Yo Gotti feat. A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie and Ty Dolla $ign *''1st N 3rd'' - Marlo feat. Lil Baby and Future *''Heartless'' - Marlo *''Safety 2020'' - GASHI feat. DJ Snake, Chris Brown and Afro B *''Pee Pee'' - M Huncho *''Ready'' - Tre Trax feat. Mulatto *''Show Stop'' - Reason *''Mad At Me.'' - Kiana Ledé *''In My Trunk'' - Bun B feat. Maxo Kream and Young Dolph *''High Right Now (Remix)'' - Tyla Yaweh feat. Wiz Khalifa *''Looking At Me'' - Flipp Dinero feat. Rich The Kid *''Talkin'' - YBN Nahmir *''Fight For Your Right'' - J Hus *''Cucumber'' - J Hus *''One And Only'' - J Hus feat. Ella Mai *''SirLadyMakemFall'' - Liv.e *''All Bones'' - Wifisfuneral *''The Turn'' - Kali Uchis *''Wet Sh*t'' - FredRarrii feat. DaBaby *''Hellcat'' - FredRarrii feat. MoneyBagg Yo *''Re-Up'' - WSTRN *''Good Day'' - iann dior *''Don't Stop'' - Jay Fizzle feat. Young Dolph *''Verbatim'' - Sy Ari Da Kid feat. CyHi The Prynce and T.I. *''Secret'' - Burna Boy feat. Serani and Jeremih *''Palm Angels'' - Smoove L *''Chocolate'' - Parisalexa *''The Hills'' - Coi Leray *''For Nothing'' - Bryson Tiller feat. Lil Yachty *''Homegirl'' - Leven Kali feat. Smino and Topaz Jones *''Hands Off Me'' - Chiiild *''Rodeo (Remix)'' - Lil Nas X feat. Nas *''M.A.R See Why'' - Jaz-O *''2020'' - Yung Tory *''Bounce Out'' - Smooky Margielaa *''No Go'' - Young Nudy *''6 Rings'' - Bad Bunny *''Love Songs (Remix)'' - Kaash Paige feat. 6LACK *''Jame$ Woo Woo'' - Trinidad James *''"Diamond Tester'' - K$upreme and ChaseTheMoney *''Since 16'' - V Don feat. 38 Spesh and El Camino *''DAMN'' - Hoodrich Pablo Juan feat. RX Hect *''Get Paid'' - Hoodrich Pablo Juan *''Hold On'' - Little Dragon *''Hometown Hero'' - Philthy Rich *''Value'' - A$AP Ferg *''Know Me Like That'' - Method Man and Okwerdz feat. Young Collage *''Show You'' - CJ Fly *''A Sinner's Story'' - ShooterGang Kony *''Tattoo Your Name'' - Clever *''Drizzy Draco'' - Maxo Kream *''Hopscotch (KOBE LA Version)'' - Tinashe *''Guess What'' - Russ feat. Rick Ross *''I Thought You Got Me'' - Russ feat. Benny The Butcher *''K Lo K'' - Tory Lanez feat. Fivio Foreign *''Broke In A Minute'' - Tory Lanez *''Racks'' - True Story Gee feat. K Camp and True Story Ro *''Kisses To The Sky'' - Jadakiss feat. Rick Ross and Emanny *''Perico'' - Snow Tha Product *''Dem Know'' - Childish Major feat. BEAM *''Bad Name (Remix)'' - Gang Starr feat. Method Man and Redman *''Fkn Around'' - Phony Ppl feat. Megan Thee Stallion *''King Of My City'' - A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie *''Don’t Doubt Ur Vibe'' - Elon Musk *''Desires'' - Drake and Future *''Sway With Me'' - Saweetie feat. GALXARA *''Shot Again'' - Roy Woods *''Diva'' - The Kid LAROI. feat. Lil Tecca *''A-Team (You Ain't Safe)'' - Lil Yachty feat. Lil Keed and Lil Gotit *''Falling (Remix)'' - Trevor Daniel feat. Summer Walker *''Fade Away'' - Lucky Daye *''Holy Grail'' - Kid Ink *''Rogue Wave'' - Aesop Rock *''Charades'' - Headie One and Fred again... *''Kpalanga'' - Mr Eazi *''Diving For Pearls'' - Sons Of Yusuf feat. Jay Electronica *''North Side South Side'' - Thouxanbanfauni feat. Uno The Activist *''No Service In The Hills'' - Cheat Codes feat. Trippie Redd, blackbear and PRINCE$$ ROSIE *''Dat Mi Like'' - Stylo G *''Freedom Of Speech'' - JackBoy *''Buttah'' - Dawn Richard *''Mini Mo'' - Famous Dex *''Tank'' - Kai Ca$h feat. Chris Brown *''Boy Still Got It'' - Onyx feat. Bobby Brown *''Can't Stand It'' - Kierra Luv feat. Tory Lanez *''Let It Go'' - Micky Munday feat. Migos and Mally Mall *''Psycho (Remix)'' - Jucee Froot feat. Rico Nasty *''Just Want You Remix'' - YNW BSlime feat. Lil Yachty *''Important'' - Lil Blurry feat. DJ Khaled *''SCUMROD'' - Ramriddlz *''Brown Justin Bieber'' - Suigeneris *''Easy Hard'' - DJ Fresh and Curren$y feat. Guapdad 4000 *''Generous'' - Amber Mark *''ARRIBA'' - Shotta Spence *''Hot Tub Time Machine'' - Tobi Lou *''Lil Boi (Big Talk)'' - Ayanis feat. Queen Naija *''Reason'' - Rayven Justice feat. 24hrs *''Momentary Bliss'' - Gorillaz feat. slowthai *''Wake Up Call'' - KSI feat. Trippie Redd *''Keep My Vibe'' - Quavo feat. Offset *''New Level'' - Eli Sostre *''Sweet Robbery, Pt. 1'' - DJ Paul *''Revenge'' - Joyner Lucas *''3 Tearz'' - Danny Brown feat. Run The Jewels *''Monster In My Mirror'' - Ice Billion Berg feat. Denzel Curry *''Set It Up'' - Kamaiyah feat. Trina *''GED (Gettin Every Dolla)'' - Lute *''Curb My Enthusiam'' - The Ichiban Don feat. Punch *''Out The Slums (Remix)'' - Drakeo The Ruler feat. Danny Brown and 03 Greedo *''SWARM'' - PlayThatBoiZay *''Good Guy'' - Taylor Bennett *''The Voices In My Head'' - Ramirez *''Godzilla Eminem Remix'' - Dax *''Dreka'' - Kevin Gates *''Spooky'' - Jay Critch *''Crunk Ain't Dead (Remix)'' - Duke Deuce feat. Lil Jon, Juicy J and Project Pat *''Bag It Up'' - The Cool Kids feat. Louis The Child *''Super Smash Bros'' - The Cool Kids feat. Louis The Child *''Get Back'' - V Don feat. Dave East *''Alone, Omen 3'' - King Krule *''Pillow Talking'' - Asian Doll *''Yikes Freestyle'' - Asian Doll *''Moods'' - GlokkNine *''Obama'' - Blueface feat. DaBaby *''Shut Up'' - DaBaby *''YELL OH'' - Trippie Redd feat. Young Thug *''I'm Gonna Love You Just A Little More Baby'' - Summer Walker *''Run'' - Joji *''Bubbly'' - DeJ Loaf *''Thanks Ye'' - Consequence feat. Ant Clemons, Kaycyy Pluto and Bongo ByTheWay *''Cons On Sunday Remix'' - Consequence *''Anxiety'' - WhiteLyfe feat. Freddie Gibbs *''Ride Or Die'' - Lil Berete and Anders *''Chevy'' - RetcH *''Lay Low'' - Jay Whiss feat. Donnie *''Loyal (Remix)'' - PartyNextDoor feat. Drake and Bad Bunny *''Still Be Friends'' - G-Eazy feat. Tyga and Tory Lanez *''Yikes'' - Nicki Minaj *''IDK'' - Lil Tecca *''I Heard You Were Looking For Me'' - Night Lovell *''Reliable'' - T.R.U. feat. 2 Chainz, Skooly and Quavo *''Brick On My Face'' - T.R.U. feat. 2 Chainz and Worl *''OTM'' - Pressa *''Bet Up'' - Lil Gotit *''Let Me Know'' - Brent Faiyaz *''Lost Kids Get Money'' - Brent Faiyaz *''Keii'' - Anuel AA *''Back 2 Back Maybach'' - Swae Lee *''Superstar'' - Abra Cadabra *''Staqdo'' - MoStack *''Calling On Me'' - Sean Paul feat. Tove Lo *''Ballin Dese B*tches'' - Lil Zay Osama *''Cash Rules'' - iyla feat. Method Man *''Look'' - A1 feat. O.T. Genasis *''Louis V Umbrella'' - Slayter feat. Sada Baby *''Yikes Freestyle'' - Conway *''Sign Language'' - Conway *''Lamb Pass By'' - Chief Keef *''#'s (Remix)'' - Yung Mal feat. Stunna 4 Vegas *''Gunpla'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''What You Need'' - Dru Hill *''Pray'' - Grafh feat. Conway *''Moment'' - Victoria Monet *''Harry Potter'' - Lil B *''No Scale'' - Yung LB Feat. Sada Baby *''Can't Go Home'' - The Jacka feat. Freddie Gibbs *''Yikes (Freestyle)'' - Dreezy *''Let Go'' - DJ Unwind feat. Freddie Gibbs and Black Milk *''Nirvana'' - Azealia Banks *''Ordinary'' - PnB Rock feat. Pop Smoke *''Cannabis'' - SimxSantana *''Drip Jacker'' - Zaytoven Feat. Lil Gotit *''Delete Forever'' - Grimes *''Winter Flower'' - Younha feat. RM *''My Love'' - BAEKHYUN *''We Belong'' - Ong Seong Wu *''Secret'' - Kim Jae Joong *''Crown (Japanese Version)'' - TOMORROW X TOGETHER *''Angel or Devil (Japanese Version)'' - TOMORROW X TOGETHER *''9 and Three Quarters (Run Away) Version'' - TOMORROW X TOGETHER *''Any Song'' - ZICO *''W.A.U.'' - Sung Je *''A Song from the Past'' - Solar and Kassy *''Black Swan'' - BTS *''Here I Am Again'' - Yerin Baek *''Go Away Go Away'' - CHANYEOL and Punch *''You'' - Dynamicduo - 다이나믹 듀오 and CHEN *''Double Knot (English)'' - Stray Kids *''Ticky Tocky'' - SUPER JUNIOR *''Shadow'' - SUPER JUNIOR *''Rock Your Body'' - SUPER JUNIOR *''2YA2YAO!'' - SUPER JUNIOR *''Paradise'' - SIYEON *''Hug Me Silently'' - Hyolyn feat. Crucial Star *''All of My Days'' - SEJEONG *''SEDANSOGU'' - SUHO *''SALUTE'' - EVERGLOW *''NO LIE'' - EVERGLOW *''DUN DUN'' - EVERGLOW *''Crossroads'' - GFRIEND *''Weird Day'' - MoonByul feat. Punch *''Toward Tomorrow'' - H&D *''So What'' - LOOΠΔ *''Flower'' - iKON *''Holding On'' - iKON *''Ah Yeah'' - iKON *''All The World'' - iKON *''Dive'' - iKON *''Photo Of My Mind'' - Song Ga In *''Let Us Go'' - Crush *''Sunset'' - Davichi *''Flower'' - Yoonmirae *''SONG 4 U (JP Ver.)'' - WINNER